Goku Visits the Dentist
by Writer-Person
Summary: When Goku finds out that he has a cavity, Chichi drags him to the dentist's office. What Goku is unaware of,is that dentists use his worst enemy to numb his mouth.Yes, it's none other than the accursed needle & what will he think of its friend,the drill


Disclaimer: I don't, and will never own Dragon Ball Z. It, and it's characters are rightfully owned by Akira Toriyama.

A/N: Title says it all, no need for a better summary. Hope you all like it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Goku walked into his humble quaint little dwelling that he had come to call home quite a few years ago by now. The first thing he saw was the kitchen, which was conveniently located nearest to the front door.

In said kitchen was his lovely beloved wife, ChiChi, and their five year old -yet quite ingenious for his age- son named, Gohan. Gohan was busy studying books for his home-schooling, obviously done by ChiChi, and not the almost-brainless, Goku; who sadly had an IQ lower than that of an average elementary school student.

ChiChi was cooking some delicious smelling food that Goku honestly couldn't help, but want to already dig into it, even though it was only in the making, and not near to finished. He frowned, Knowing if he tried to sneak up, and grab a small morsel of it, his hand would surely be swatted away. Then he would be scolded as if he himself was a child, or worse, he would be mauled by ChiChi's almighty frying pan of doom.

He quickly directed his attention away from the food painstakingly, and back to the table Gohan was doing his homework on. There, lying on the table, was a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh! My favorite!"he exclaimed out loud. "Thank you so much for making those cookies, ChiChi."

ChiChi thought of telling him to wait until after he ate his dinner to eat the sweets, but took to shrugging her shoulders instead, and telling him to help himself. After all, he had a stomach of steel. In fact, she wouldn't be too surprised if he had more than one stomach.

Goku skipped over too the table giddily, and grabbed one, quickly stuffing it into his watering hungry mouth. He brought his jaw down to chew on it, while skillfully multitasking by grabbing another cookie for the next helping. But instead of swallowing the one in his mouth, and throwing the next one in, a shot of pain stung one of his back molars, and he dropped the cookie he had been holding.

He then began to choke on the one in his mouth from the surprising burst of pain. He hacked away, all the while, small chunks of cookie and saliva flew out of his mouth and onto the table.

ChiChi and Gohan looked at him in surprise. After a moment of gawking, ChiChi leapt to Goku's backside, wrapped her arms around his waste, and pulled in.

Goku's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, as he felt all of the oxygen he still had left, leave his system, along with his murderous chocolate chip coated treat.

'Hmm, a perfect heimlich maneuver, as expected.'thought ChiChi, giving herself an imaginary pat on the back for a job well-done.

"Wow, thanks, Chi! For a second, I thought I was a gonner!"gasped Goku, out of breath.

"No problem, Goku. Just try not to choke again."sighed ChiChi, rolling her eyes.

"No, ChiChi, I only choked because my tooth hurt, and it surprised me, honestly!"said Goku, rubbing the side of his face with his hand, and pouting. "Come to think of it, it still hurts, real bad!"

"Let me take a look."stated ChiChi, moving up closer to the young man's face. "Open up."

Goku opened up his mouth, as asked.

"Just what I thought, you've got a cavity, Goku, a real big one at that. We're going to have to bring you to the dentist's office in town to get that sucker filled."said ChiChi, tapping her chin intuitively.

"What's a dentist?"asked Goku naively.

"A dentist is a mouth doctor, Goku."answered ChiChi.

Goku took on a look of terror at that stated. "YOU CAN'T TAK ME THERE, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!"he screamed childishly in protest.

"Goku, you have to go, or your never going to be able to eat in peace ever again."said ChiChi sternly, and truthfully. 'Jeeze, how could I have forgotten his fear of doctors, and their needles... But dentists use needles to numb your mouth before grinding out the cavity, but I can't tell Goku that... He'll never go if I do tell him! Then I'll never hear then end of his complaining that his tooth aches.

"Goku, dentists are special nice doctors! They wouldn't hurt a fly, and they most certainly DON'T have needles!"lied ChiChi right through her teeth.

"Okay, in that case, let's go see the nice dentist!"said Goku.

* * *

Goku looked around curiously while in the waiting room. It had a receptionist behind a desk handing papers to the many clients about to get something done to their teeth. ChiChi had gotten a paper, and put it on a clipboard, signing, and checking various things. Goku began to read it, but soon, his short attention span had kicked in, and he found himself gazing around at everything in the room again.

There was table in the center of the room with a vase full of roses that looked like they were deprived of water because they were wilting, and some pedals had fallen off. The room was painted a dark, dull mahogany color with many grey seats- some of which acquired a customer sitting in them- the room also had magazines placed on the center table next to the vase of dying flowers.

The floor was tile, and had a pattern of mahogany and grey squares. There was a brown-painted metal front door with a 'Come Again Soon!' sign plastered on it, and another mysterious door that Goku didn't know what it led to.

ChiChi soon finished filling out the forms, and returned to the receptionist to turn it in to her. When she came back, she picked up a magazine on the way, and began reading it. Gohan sat on his stomach on the floor drawing an obscure picture of he and his parent holding hands.

Goku smiled at the picture thinking that it was the only bright thing in the dull, and depressing room he was forced to wait in. Goku sat up straight in his chair when he saw the mysterious door prop open, and a thin blonde woman peek her head through.

"Mr. Son Goku."she read from a piece of paper.

"That's me!"Goku chimed cheerfully.

"Good luck, honey."ChiChi said sweetly, shoving him forward a bit.

Goku went through the mysterious door, and followed the woman who had called out his name. His eyes widened in curiosity as he gazed out at all of the many doors leading down a seemingly endless hallway. The woman finally stopped by a door, and looked back at Goku with a bright smile.

"Sit down on that chair, and make yourself comfortable. The dentist will be with you in a few minutes."the woman instructed, leaving a seemingly clueless Goku in her wake as she left.

"But I just waited already."Goku said, though the woman didn't seem to hear him, and just kept walking. Goku walked over to the chair she had pointed to. It looked like a lounge chair... 'That doesn't look comfortable at all.'he thought, frowning in disappointment, but still sitting in it nonetheless. As he had predicted, it wasn't comfortable in the least.

He was also quite nervous. He had know clue whatsoever what a filling was, or how it was done. He laid back in the chair, trying his hardest not to worry himself even further. Above him was a large florescent light that hung over him like a hook. He looked beyond it, starting to think he was calming his nerves pretty well.

Though, his stomach took a turn of nervousness as he saw a picture of a poor terrified kitten hanging from a pole with some large text above it saying, "Hang on there 'kiddy'!"

The picture was obviously supposed to be comical, and had a purpose of lightening up the clients moods, or reassuring them that everything was going to be fine. More-so toward the children getting their teeth cleaned or worked on. Though, to the oblivious Goku, it was utterly terrifying. He thought the poor kitty was actually being tortured!

His eyes widened in fear as he suddenly began to think that the place he was in was similar to the hospital, no-longer believing what ChiChi had said. After all, it hadn't been the first time she had made an itty bitty teeny weeny tiny little white lie to get him to do something he wasn't sure of or didn't want to do.

The first thing that registered as an escape portal to him was the only window in the room. He ran over to it, but soon realized that it was barred in by the outside.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"he shrieked, almost to the point where he was about to wet himself out of pure horror.

Also oblivious to the fact that the window was barred from the outside to keep intruders out, not to keep patients in.

The second escape plan was to run out the door, and down the hall like a bat out of hell toward the entrance to the accursed torture building. Though, before he reached the door, a man stepped in, causing his escape plan to fail.

The man looked at Goku questioningly, with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing Mr. Son?"he asked.

"N... Nothing!"Goku sputtered out, his hands shaking frantically.

"Please take a seat."said the same blonde woman he had seen before, who had apparently come to aid the dentist in preforming the filling.

Goku sat down obediently, all the while twiddling his thumbs as his nerves racked violently. The dentist pulled a chair up to Goku's lounge-like seat, and pulled out some sort of metal stick with a mirror attached at the end of the device. He then turned on the flourescent hook-light. It shined in Goku's eyes, and he could have sworn that it had nearly blinded him for a split second before he adjusted to it.

"Open your mouth, and say, aw."the dentist said.

Goku opened up his mouth, beginning to put down his guard, and think that the man wasn't going to pull out a needle.

"AWWWWW..."he said, as the dentist fiddled the mirror around inside his mouth.

"Yes... there's a cavity on number nineteen..."he mumbled.

Goku didn't understand a word he was saying, but the blonde woman seemed to understand his gibberish.

She pulled out a cue-tip, and dipped it into a clear pink paste. She then instructed him to open up his mouth again. She rubbed it along the side of the gum in his mouth where the tooth obtained a cavity.

She then got up to get a cup full of water, and a small metal bowl. Goku closed his mouth, and tasted the substance.

"It tastes like bubble gum!"he exclaimed happily, licking his gums.

"Yes, we've just recently acquired the flavored kind."said the dentist. "So how have you been, Goku?"

"I've been pretty good, beside the tooth hurting, and all!"said Goku, slowly but surely becoming calm and collected.

"That's wonderful,"said the man, smiling cheerfully.

'Wow! These guys are really nice after all. I had nothing to worry about! I swear, I'm so silly sometimes!'Goku thought, sending the doctor his beaming ear to ear infamous 'Son' grin.

"Wash your mouth out with the water, and spit it in the bowl."said the woman, Goku did as instructed, and sat back down.

The doctor then put on him what he thought was a paper bib, but he didn't mind. He was having a pretty darn good time now that he had realized how nice these new people were!

The woman came up to his side with a tube, and told him to open his mouth wide again.

"Sure thing!"chirped Goku, staring up at the ceiling, as he laid down again, and opened his mouth.

What he didn't notice, was that the dentist had taken out a liquid filled syringe, and was releasing some air that was stuck in it at the moment, by giving it a brief tight squeeze.

The woman stuck the tube in Goku's mouth, and he was literally flabbergasted that it sucked up all of his saliva. Something metal glinted in his peripheral view, then came closer. It was a thin metal prick attached to a tube full of liquid.

His eyes bugged out in an instant as he screamed, "NEEDLE, AHHHHH!"

He flailed his arms, and tried to jump out of the seat he was perched on.

"What are you doing?"the dentist exclaimed in surprise.

"Linda, help he hold him down."he said to the blonde woman.

"Sure thing Doc."she said, giggling at the funny man.

Goku normally would have overpowered them in less thab a second, but wasn't in his right mind at the moment, if he even had one to begin with.

They held him down as he writhed back, and forth screaming his lungs out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHOS!"he cried out.

"Gotcha!"said the dentist in triumph, as he caught his thrashing head, and stuck the needle in his gum skillfully. A skill obtained by having the same problem with scared little kids.

"AHHHHHHH!"Goku screamed, his face turning red.

"Shhhhh..."comforted the woman named Linda. "No more needles."

"You promise?"Goku sobbed.

"We promise said the dentist, and the blonde woman in unison.

"Okay..."Goku said, laying back down. "ChiChi will be mad if I don't get this cavity out."

Goku felt a weird sensation on the whole left side of his face. In fact, he couldn't feel it at all.

"OH NO! PART OF MY FACE HAS FALLEN OFF!"he screamed naively.

"Relax..."said the dentist. "It's just been numbed. The feeling will return to the left side of your face in about 45 min."

"Okay..."Goku answered again, though, he was still incredibly tense and untrusting.

The dentist then pulled out a sharp drill that was plugged into the wall, "Open up your mouth again, please."

Goku opened it up wide for what he thought was the twentieth time that day. The dentist took some tweezers out, and clamped them on to Goku's tooth so that if Goku moved, he could try to hold the tooth still. The dentist then hit the start switch on the drill that was in his other hand, and it began to vibrate, and make a high pitched noise.

Goku's sensitive ears twitched, and his eyes rested upon the drill. It was sharp, and metallic like an average needle. Though it was worse, it also had sharp ridges, it shook, and made an intolerable whining sound, especially for a Saiyan's very sensitive hearing.

In a way, it was the mother of all things needle-like to Goku, and it scared the living daylights out of him. He shot up out of his chair, this time not being able to be restrained, though the dentist had a good hold on Goku's tooth that was being held by the tweezers, and the tooth came flying out of Goku's mouth.

Goku didn't even feel his beloved tooth depart from his mouth because it had been numbed, and frankly, he wouldn't care even if he had felt it come out. He was planning on running away from this horrible building, and the evil people who resided in it, and he was never going to look back, no-matter what!

"Did he pee his pants?"Linda questioned, watching his retreating figure, which had a rather large wet stain below his buttox.

"I think so..."said the dentist, looking down at his cavity infested tooth. "What nut!"


End file.
